


Programmer Girl's Secret

by Moiloru



Series: Growing With Hope [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crossdressing, Female Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Friendship, Gen, Help, Hopeful Ending, Mental Breakdown, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Side Story, Spoilers, Teacher Friend, physical training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/pseuds/Moiloru
Summary: This secret is something Chihiro Fujisaki held onto for years and years, scared of what others would think if they knew the truth. But once the programmer arrived at Hope’s Peak Academy, everything changed. Instead of fear, hope settled in Chihiro. And thanks to the strength of her new friend and the wisdom of her new confidant, she felt like she could finally let it all out.Two-shot side story toThe Academy of Hope
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Class 78, Fujisaki Chihiro & Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro & Yoshida Yuki
Series: Growing With Hope [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Revealing the Secret

**Author's Note:**

> As I promised, here is the story I really wanted to write about Chihiro back before the Tragedy. I decided it would be a two-shot instead of a one-shot, and I hope you'll like it! This is a side story to my main story titled The Academy of Hope and takes place in-between chapters two and three. I'd recommend checking it out before reading this story, although, with enough knowledge of the games, you can do without. With that said, huge spoilers for DR1! Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro invites her best friend over to present him her progress regarding her latest project. But then, things occur...

**_Chapter One:_ _Revealing the Secret_ **

It had already been two months since the Ultimate Programmer entered Hope's Peak Academy, Japan's most prestigious high school. It was told that whoever managed to graduate from Hope's Peak would be set for life with a high-ranked job in a multinational company or a place among society's elite.

But Chihiro Fujisaki had not accepted to join Hope's Peak to ensure her professional future would be a safe one, but for something else entirely. Indeed, there was absolutely no doubt she was the best at what she did and people in the field already recognized her abilities as nothing short than extraordinary.

She had revolutionized the programming world as a teenager and her current projects were believed to be of a major help to all of society. Chihiro couldn't have been prouder that her skills were praised that much, but once again, she had not joined Hope's Peak for that reason.

_The reason I'm here… The reason I entered such a prestigious school… is to challenge myself._

And what a challenge it was. Because among Ultimate students, there were basically three types of people: those exposed to a daily celebrity and who liked that life, those who kept themselves hidden from the magazines and the TV shows, and those, like Chihiro, whose talents were recognized worldwide but who didn't crave for celebrity.

To be more precise, she was afraid of that fame. It seemed engulfing to the poor girl and she didn't want to lose herself to that celebrity. She knew some of her classmates liked it, but that was not her case.

And she had her reasons, and good ones, at that.

* * *

"Woah, that's freaking awesome! You're a genius, Chihiro!"

"Haha, thank you, Mondo. It's nice to hear you say that."

Currently, the Ultimate Programmer was sitting at her desk alongside the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Mondo Owada. It was an odd pair at first glance: one was a frail petite girl who preferred to work on her talent for many hours indoors, the other a strong man and leader of Japan's largest biker gang who had already spent time in juvie.

But it just so happened that the two were best friends. It had been a first for Chihiro, to befriend someone like that, but with Mondo, it had come automatically. Because although he was a feared gang leader, his morals were impeccable. He never broke a promise and had never laid a finger on a woman.

Chihiro admired that courage and respect of his. On the other hand, Mondo admired the programmer's determination and adorable nature (who didn't?).

"Nah, no prob! Gotta give credit where credit is due! That thing's gonna change the world!"

"I'd love to! It still needs some work before it's ready for the proper tests but I'm glad the development is going smoothly so far. Knowing it could help so many people… I'm embarrassed to say it, but… I'm pretty proud!"

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed, Chihiro, you deserve it! I don't know much 'bout computers or nothing but your project is looking good! If it were me doin' all that you can be sure I'd be bragging about it all day long! So take pride in your work, Chihiro!"

_It's nice to have someone supporting me like that… Apart from Dad, I never had someone like that before…_

A wide smile graced Chihiro's features as she exited the computer program and began to fidget with her electronic handbook. Due to her introvertive nature, she had never really been _supported._ Sure, people on the Internet and in the programming field recognized her talent but didn't really show support. They just used her work for what it was intended, said it worked well and that was it.

And although the feeling was foreign for the Ultimate Programmer, having a friend like Mondo didn't feel bad at all. To the contrary, it was relieving for her to know that even when something didn't work or when she was stuck while fixing a glitch, she didn't have to bottle her frustration up and could just spend some time with the biker to relax.

This held true for her entire class, actually, but Chihiro felt like Mondo's friendship was the one she treasured the most.

A good number of her classmates took interest in her field of expertise as she worked on her special project - especially the Ultimate Lucky Student, Ultimate Swimming Pro, and Ultimate Pop Sensation - and she was glad even some people who knew nothing about informatics or programming liked to received updates on her work.

_But Mondo is different. He always has a word of encouragement to keep me motivated when I feel my resolve weaken and he took a genuine interest in something he so obviously knows nothing about. I never asked for people to support me, but it does feel nice to know some people care for more than just the final product, but also for the person who spent time creating it._

"Okay, then! You ready to go, Chihiro?"

The programmer turned her e-handbook again and noticed it already was 2:45 in the afternoon and their class was for three o'clock.

This meant it was almost it.

The moment Chihiro Fujisaki would reveal her secret to the person she trusted the most was coming near.

"Y-Yes, I'll just go pick up the paper I need to give to Ms. Yoshida, okay?"

"Yeah, sure! Take your time!"

Chihiro nodded. In truth, she didn't have anything to give her teacher; this was only an excuse to isolate the biker on the other side of her dorm room.

_O-Okay… Now I just need to l-leave the handbook here…_

With increasingly shaking hands, the programmer placed her still on e-handbook on her desk and went to her nightstand, effectively leaving Mondo alone next to the desk. She placed it right on the keyboard, where no one could miss it, even the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader who - even Chihiro had to admit - could sometimes miss easy details.

The few feet that separated her working desk from her bed and nightstand seemed like lightyears for Chihiro whose legs were trembling in nervousness.

_N-Now… I just p-pick up the p-paper…_

Although she had no paper she needed to give to anyone, Chihiro had prepared a fake document in case she couldn't go through with her initial plan. She was already pretty certain that if Mondo was looking at her right now, he must have been pretty suspicious, so she couldn't afford not to have the paper she claimed she was going to get.

"Hey, Chihiro, you alright?"

His voice startled her. It must have been obvious she was nervous, but it was too late to back down now. She had reported it for too long already: she'd tell him her secret today!

"Y-Yeah… I j-just forgot where I put the p-paper, t-that's all…"

It was honestly barely convincing but visibly enough for Mondo.

"Oh, okay. Want me to help ya'?"

"N-No! I-It's fine, thank y-you…"

_G-Great… that sounded absolutely natural, C-Chihiro…_

"Okay."

There were times Chihiro was glad her best friend was so trusting of her, and this was one of those. The biker ate her excuse like a bag of candy and didn't question her further.

Before she could put her plan in any more jeopardy, Chihiro grabbed the fake document from inside the nightstand (which made her realize the 'I forgot where it is' excuse was terrible, since it only had one compartment…) and clutched onto it tightly.

_O-Okay, n-now… I-I need him to t-take the h-handbook…_

"H-Hm, Mondo…? C-Could you p-please take my h-handbook from my d-desk…?"

"Oh, yeah, sure thing."

Mondo easily grabbed the little device and Chihiro knew it was only a matter of seconds before her plan to reveal her secret without actually revealing it was complete.

_W-What have I-I done…? W-Was I t-truly ready…? W-What if Mondo t-thinks I'm weak for h-hiding this…?_

A thousand questions plagued Chihiro's mind as she noticed the biker eying the handbook, which was still turned on. She realized a secret she had kept to herself for more than ten years was about to be brought into the open and that terrified her.

To add to her nervousness, Mondo was awfully long to react, which made Chihiro wonder if her plan would even work.

_C-Come on, Mondo… i-it's right under y-your eyes!_

Panic began to settle inside Chihiro's mind and she closed her eyes in fear, as if not seeing what scared her would make it go away.

_No! T-The reason you thought of t-this plan was to s-stop hiding! S-So open those e-eyes and face reality, Chihiro Fujisaki!_

Before she could even reopen them of her own free will, something opened them for her.

"W-Wait… W-WHAT THE ACTUAL _FUCK_?!"

If it weren't for the soundproof rooms, the biker's loud shout would have been heard in the entire building. Chihiro quickly wondered if she had ever heard someone shout this loudly before, but dismissed the thought. There were more pressing matters right now, such as…

_I-Is that… s-supposed to be r-reassuring…?_

The Ultimate Programmer knew her biker friend was short-tempered and feared for the worst. In this situation, the worst-case scenario was Chihiro ending in less than one piece after Mondo beat her up.

But if Mondo was a great source of inspiration for Chihiro, he wasn't the only one. There was someone else, a certain Luckster, whose beliefs and unwavering optimism impressed her.

And right now, she'd trust those beliefs and see the cup half-full rather than half-empty: if there was a worst-case scenario, it meant there was also a best-case scenario.

Chihiro chose to hope for the latter.

"I-I guess you n-noticed then…?"

Her voice was low, and that much was already a great effort. More than she could really realistically do right now, at least.

"C-Chihiro…! W-What does the hell does that m-mean?!"

It was rare to hear the always confident and strong-looking Mondo Owada stutter like that, but given what the Ultimate Programmer made him see, she was not surprised. Actually, she expected this kind of reaction and was honestly only afraid of what was next.

The biker was her best friend and she couldn't allow herself to lose him. The reason she was willing to finally reveal her secret was because of their friendship and losing both at the same time would be something insurmountable for Chihiro.

_L-Let's not t-think like that… S-Stay positive, C-Chihiro…_

"Hey, C-Chihiro! Answer me! Y-Your handbook… it's gotta be glitching, right?!"

_No, it's not, my friend… It couldn't be, I'm the Ultimate Programmer after all…_

"Chihiro! H-Hey, earth to Chihiro!"

She did hear him - who wouldn't, with his loud voice? - but was too frightened to speak. Chihiro felt every muscle of her body weaken and her legs tremble.

By mere luck, when they eventually gave away, she only fell on her bed but still couldn't speak. The words remained stuck in her throat, refusing to come out. The only thing she wanted was to explain, to explain everything… but she couldn't.

"Chihiro!"

When Mondo began to run towards her bed - throwing the e-handbook back on the desk with great force, thankfully they were unbreakable - the programmer thought it was over for her and that the biker would break her skull in a thousand pieces. With every step he took - and the noise that came with it - Chihiro felt like she would break down any second now.

_I-It was n-not supposed to go t-this way! I… I… I just w-wanted to get o-over my w-weaknesses… b-but now… I'm g-going to lose m-my best friend…_

Chihiro Fujisaki was used to tears; she shed some more or less every day. But those tears…

Those were tears of despair.

Despair had invaded Chihiro's mind.

And with that came the breakdown.

"I'M SORRY!"

Her cry seemed to have stopped time. Mondo stopped on his tracks immediately as the programmer's tears invaded the room with their pitiful sound. Everything stopped, really, and it was only Chihiro crying as she had rarely done before. And there was the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, only a foot or two from her, standing confused.

"C-Chihiro…?"

As much as she wanted to raise her head to look at him in the eyes, Chihiro knew it was a bad idea. She had already somehow found the bottom of the bottomless pit of despair and she knew that if she looked in his eyes… she'd regret it.

It took a great deal of strength to keep hers open, actually. She wanted to close them and to just fall into slumber right now. Perhaps she'd have nightmares, but considering she was experiencing a living nightmare right now, it didn't even matter.

Chihiro heard her friend grumble and cowered in fear.

"Hey, look at me in the eyes!"

Before she could even reflect on the biker's words, Chihiro felt a strong hand raise her head in a clear motion and was forced to see what she wanted to avoid more than anything.

_I'm done._

Knowing she had nothing else to lose, all things considered, the programmer decided to see in those eyes of Mondo's.

She expected anger.

She found none.

Only confusion.

And in her eyes was now a glitter of hope.

"I don't know what the hell this is all about, but you're definitely telling me about it! I ain't leaving this fucking room before you tell me!"

"I… I-I… am…"

It was barely audible; her voice being suppressed by her tears. Chihiro knew this was a barrier she wouldn't get passed easily, especially not in her state.

Her view was blurred but for a reason she couldn't fathom, Chihiro thought for a second that Mondo had a smile on his face.

_I-Is he… e-encouraging me to talk…?_

She couldn't know for sure; after all, it could have just been an illusion from her brain to keep her sane and not the hopeful sign she needed to overcome her barrier.

But when she felt Mondo's thumb pressed under her eyes, drying her tears, the barrier fell down completely and she threw herself in his arms.

"I am… a boy…"

_I entrust you with my s-secret… my dearest friend…_

* * *

The bottle of water Chihiro brought to her lips did wonders for her. She felt that if she went without hydration for any longer, she'd collapse, not from a mental breakdown but from physical exhaustion!

"Tired already, Chihiro?!"

She turned her head to the right to see a shirtless Mondo finishing his bench press series. He had been training for more than an hour and didn't even show a drop of sweat!

_Are his weights made of plastic?! He has been going like this for quite a while now and doesn't seem tired at all… That's really impressive…_

"U-Um… K-Kind of…"

"Hey, that's normal, y'know? It's your first time working out like that, your body's not used to it."

The programmer smiled, knowing he was probably right. She had never even carried a dumbbell in her life, so let alone did push-ups and crunches! Her body ached terribly and the sweat coming down her short hair didn't seem to stop coming back every time she wiped it off.

_He's probably right… I feel like my body could just break right now!_

"You'll see, with a month or two of training, you'll be as strong as anyone else here! All it takes is hard work and determination!"

He was being reassuring, and the Ultimate Programmer was grateful for that. Without him by her side to train, she probably never would have entered an exercise room in the first place! All the equipment seemed foreign, and she knew it would take her a great deal of work before she eventually began to get stronger.

But at least, she wouldn't do it alone.

"Yes, I'll do my best!"

Her cheerful voice coupled with her wide and beaming smile would have melted anyone's heart (apart from the Ultimate Affluent Progeny's) and Mondo was no exception. She was more than motivated, and he was proud of her.

And while she was working, he'd be here to make sure there's no one getting in her way.

* * *

He displayed that very early; as soon as they entered the exercise room, actually. There were some students - Reserve Course students - gathered around the room, and a good dozen pairs of eyes set on her as soon as she passed the doorframe. Some were intrigued - how interesting to see someone as the frail-looking Ultimate Programmer enter such a place - while others didn't bother to hide their mocking grins - what does a weak girl like Chihiro Fujisaki even hoped to accomplish in an exercise room?

The grins were quickly gone, however, as soon as the biker entered right after her, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Okay, now you all get the _hell_ out of here!"

Needless to say, in a couple of minutes, the exercise room was empty apart from the two Ultimates.

In the end, Chihiro got the last laugh: she was way stronger than any of them could ever hope to be.

* * *

"I want to believe in myself!"

A mix of cheeriness and sadness tainted Chihiro's voice as she finished drying her last remaining tears. There was relief, as well. Relief at being trusted, relief at being accepted, relief at being who she wanted to be.

Perhaps she was still only a frail little girl without much physical strength, but at least Chihiro Fujisaki was who she felt she wanted to be.

Perhaps life had given her a boy's body, perhaps her current life was not what it was originally supposed to be, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yeah, you go girl!"

And with Mondo Owada by her side, she felt like she could accomplish anything as long as she kept the will to do so. A sort of _Hope_ she could trust, motivating her when she felt her determination weaken.

She jumped right back into his arms.

"T-Thank you, Mondo… Thank you so much…!"

Some new tears came to her face, but tears of happiness this time. Perhaps it was only luck - that Luckster truly was rubbing off on her! - but having a friend as comprehensive as Mondo was… she'd thank Lady Luck forever for that.

"Hey, you're welcome! You're my friend, Chihiro, of course I'm there for you! That's what friends are for, ain't that right?"

"Y-Yeah, you're right…"

"And y'know… I'm proud of you."

"P-Proud? B-But… why, Mondo?"

"Because you're a lot stronger than I could ever hope to be! Carrying such a secret for so long… for real, if that's not some fucking strength I ain't got a clue what it fuckin' is!"

Chihiro let out a chuckle. He was exaggerating, surely. She had kept that secret of hers to herself for many years, but she couldn't hope to match against Mondo in terms of strength.

"Haha, I think you're overrating me there, Mondo! There's no doubt you're way stronger than me since you are the leader of your own gang and everything!"

_But thank you for thinking so highly of me, my friend. Thank you so much._

"Nah, Chihiro, that ain't it. I'm not talking about physical strength there. Your strength… it's all in there."

He poked at her temple a couple of times with one of his fingers.

"Y-You… You mean… m-mental strength…?"

"Yeah, course I do! You're the strongest person I know for that, Chihiro! Most people would have shat their pants if they had to keep a secret like that!"

While Chihiro didn't really agree to the language the biker was using, it still brought a smile to her lips. Mondo had found strength in her when she herself had not been able to.

Whether or not what he said was true or not didn't matter.

Simply having someone thinking that of her made her blush.

"And you know what? Wanna become even stronger, Chihiro?"

_Huh?_

She simply nodded.

"Then you'll come with me! We'll flex those muscles together and you'll be even stronger than now!"

"F-Flex… my muscles…?"

"Yeah! I'll train you so you can fill that weakness of yours!"

"You… Y-You'd do that for me, M-Mondo…?"

"Course I would! We'll train night and day until you feel confident enough to face your insecurities!"

_Physical training to work on my self-confidence…? I-I suppose it couldn't be that bad…_

"T-Thank you, Mondo… I think I could use that."

"No prob! Hey, you know what, I'll make you a fucking promise! For me it's a promise between men, but take it like you want: until the day you think you're strong enough to face your past demons, I'll be there any minute you need me, okay?"

_A promise between men… Such a promise is one Mondo would never break… I might not be a man, but…_

"O-Okay. Okay, I accept, Mondo. And I promise I'll work as hard as I can to become stronger!"

"There you go! That's what I wanted to hear!"

Suddenly, the biker began shaking Chihiro's hand vividly, almost carrying the programmer up and down as he did so.

"A-Aaah! M-Mondo!"

"Hey, you gotta shake hands when you seal a promise!"

"But I'm too light for such force! You'll send me flying!"

As she said that, Chihiro noticed the gang leader looking at her intensely.

"You're too light… right now. Once we're done training together, you'll even be able to match against Sakura!"

_That… might be an exaggeration there…_

Perhaps it was an exaggeration, but Chihiro would cling onto that until she was strong enough to reveal her secret to everyone.

Soon enough, Class 78th of Hope's Peak Academy would know a new Chihiro Fujisaki… and she'd be looking forward to that day.

_**To be continued…** _


	2. Chihiro's Confidant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After revealing her secret to some of her classmates, Chihiro decides to seek help from her best confidant at Hope's Peak in Class 78th's homeroom teacher...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of this two-shot side story, taking place during chapter four of the main story. I hope you'll enjoy it!

**_Chapter Two:_ _Chihiro's Confidant_**

It was a relatively quiet afternoon on the campus of Hope's Peak Academy. The vast majority of the students of Class 78th were doing their own thing, leaving the hallway to their assigned classroom devoid of anyone. Well, apart from the Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki.

The programmer had decided she'd come back to class this afternoon after already coming in the morning, since, well… things had happened. She would have liked Mondo to be with her, but he had apparently been called in urgency by the interim leader of his gang to 'settle things' with another gang. He told the programmer not to worry, and Chihiro did her best not to. Still, she had kept him up to date with everything that had happened in the morning and the biker told her that she should probably go to class if she was struggling with anything.

_I hope I won't be too late…_ She thought and sped up towards the door at the end of the hallway. As often, the door was slightly ajar, meaning the class had not begun yet, a good sign for Chihiro. She had run late on her schedule due to a glitch on a software she had developed - not her Alter Ego project, fortunately. _It's already ten past three and class usually begins at three o'clock… Better hurry!_

She eventually ended up running to reach her classroom but realized it most likely had been useless: it was empty, save for the young woman looking through her phone at her desk. Chihiro breathed a sigh of relief at seeing none of her classmates had arrived yet… if they even planned to come in the first place.

Wiping off the traces of sweat from her forehead, the programmer knocked on the door.

*knock* *knock*

"A-Ah!" exclaimed the young woman as her phone slipped from her hands but she managed to catch it in time before it fell on the floor. "Phew… Close call…"

Chihiro gasped as she saw the device on its way down before being relieved at it actually being safe from any damage. Because while she knew how to operate any computer program or smart device, when it came to repairing physical damage… she wasn't the right person to turn to.

Eventually, the long-haired woman turned to the door - visibly satisfied she had been able to save her phone in the nick of time - and noticed Chihiro standing there. And now she seemed even more satisfied.

"Chihiro!" she said and stood up before almost running for the door, a wide smile on her face. "I'm glad you came! You're the only one for now, and since three o'clock passed a good ten minutes ago already, I think you'll be alone… But please, come on in!"

"Good afternoon, Ms. Yoshida." Chihiro simply said and obliged, and realized the classroom looked way more imposing when it was empty. She was actually grateful no one other than her had decided to come - she sometimes wondered if some would ever go to class… - at least this once. "C-Can I sit…?"

"Yeah, of course, go ahead, sweetie!" the teacher told her and closed the door. "Or actually, you know what? I'll have you standing for the entire class, okay?"

"O-Oh… H-Hm…"

"Kidding! Come on sweetie, I wouldn't do that!"

_I think I should have known this was a joke…_ The petite girl thought as her teacher giggled. _That's the kind of jokes Ms. Yoshida is fond of…_

She was right to think that. Ms. Yuki Yoshida, Class 78th's homeroom teacher, was always up for a little tease. Almost all of the class described her as a chill woman whose kindness and attention towards her students went unmatched. Still, she had proved a good number of times that she knew how to keep order and respect between the classmates.

Chihiro adored her.

Ms. Yoshida was pretty much a second motherly figure for Chihiro, who found in her teacher a pure-hearted person who evidently cared a lot for the well-being of her students. She always offered them help when they needed it, and right now, Chihiro could use some help. Furthermore, she called her 'sweetie', and she liked that nickname.

"Sorry about that earlier, by the way." the young woman continued after gesturing to Chihiro to actually sit. "I thought no one would come and was texting with my boyfriend. Not really professional, I know…"

She smiled in guilt, which made Chihiro smile too. _Her boyfriend is lucky…_ She thought.

"It's fine, it is my fault for being late. I am sorry." the programmer said and bowed her head in apology.

"No need to apologize, sweetie." Ms. Yoshida reassured the girl before adding "I know you must have needed time for yourself after what happened this morning, so there's no need to apologize. But I'm glad you came!"

Another thing Yuki Yoshida was known for was her contagious smile. Every time she smiled at one of her students, it seemed to make them feel better. And although they were a few exceptions to that rule - the arrogant Ultimate Affluent Progeny and stoic Ultimate Detective seemingly immune - it did wonders for Chihiro.

"I-I… I needed someone to t-talk to…" Chihiro admitted, her eyes already blurring with tears. "M-Mondo told me I s-should come to you… and I think he was right."

"Oh, did he really say that?" the teacher asked, and when the girl nodded, continued. "Well, I am flattered! So, what it is you needed to talk to me about? It's about what happened this morning, right?"

"Y-Yes… it is. I… I tried to t-think about everything… a-about the p-past but…"

She was starting to shake. This was not good. Not good at all.

_I… I-I won't be a-able to do it… T-That is one b-barrier… I won't o-overcome…_

A soft hand on her shoulder brought her out of her train of thought. Then, there was a voice; a voice that was just as soft.

"Sweetie, we have all the time you need, okay? If you don't feel like you are ready to talk about it yet, we can always come back to it later. Isn't there anything that comes to mind that we could talk about?"

And so, Chihiro and her beloved teacher began to chat about the Ultimate Programmer's secret, from the way she kept her secret hidden for so long, to how she planned to tell her remaining classmates who didn't know yet.

There were some tears along the way, but none that Ms. Yoshida couldn't wipe away.

And with that, a new glitter of hope appeared for Chihiro.

_P-Perhaps… Perhaps I c-can overcome i-it… a-after all…_

* * *

As Chihiro entered her room, she was conflicted. Conflicted between feeling pride or feeling sadness. She was proud of herself for manning up - in more ways than one - and admitting her secret to her classmates in attendance, but that left her sad.

Sad with the memories of why she even kept her sexuality a secret in the first place.

"Was that the right choice…?" she asked to herself aloud. "I… I-I thought about it s-so much… b-but the past is s-still the same…"

The programmer sat in front of her computer and turned it on. While it booted up, she kept thinking about her ordeal.

"T-They all took i-it well…" and she was grateful for that, she really was. "b-but… that w-was only a t-third of the class…"

When she blinked, the profile of the Ultimate Affluent Progeny appeared in her mind. Chihiro knew he was ruthless and if he felt any compassion towards anyone, he had failed to show it yet. She knew that when someone like him was informed of such a secret, he'd be thinking her even weaker than he already did.

Chihiro was afraid of that.

Her training with Mondo was showing results, but they were rather slow. The biker explained that her body had gone years without any intense physical activity and that it needed time. Still, she could run for a longer period of time without being out of breath, could do more push-ups, and even lift more. It satisfied her.

But still… Mondo had told her she was strong, at least mentally… but was he right? Chihiro knew she had enough will to go through with the training, but she also knew she lacked something. Something that the lucky student, the affluent progeny, the detective, and the fashionista in her class all shared.

_An aura._ She thought, as she searched for the common point between those four. _What I lack… is an aura._

The aforementioned students indeed did have something the twelve others lacked. It manifested in different ways, but they all looked incredibly strong - at least on the inside.

These four represented something; optimism for one, pride for another, while the last two were extreme opposites, with one being extremely careful with their emotions and feelings, the other… not so much.

The Ultimate Programmer wanted to have something like that for her.

_What I need… is an aura of self-confidence._

And if she wanted to achieve such a goal, she'd need to overcome her last barrier…

* * *

"So you think you need to have this aura you talked about?"

"Y-Yes… I know it sounds a bit s-silly, but…"

"No, not at all!" the teacher smiled as she placed a reassuring hand on Chihiro's left shoulder. "You know, sweetie, the one who knows you best is yourself. I have no doubt that if you think this is what you need, then it must be what you need. And I kind of see what you mean when you talk about an aura, Chihiro."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. The four you talked about… they all became the person they are because of their commitment to their beliefs. Take our lucky student for example: he was an ordinary guy - and probably still is - but what sets him apart from the rest is his belief and optimism." Ms. Yoshida explained. "It apparently never wavers, and with each new hardship he faces, he gets even stronger. It's just my opinion, sweetie, but I think you need to consider your secret as a strength, not as something bringing you down."

_Considering my s-secret… as a s-strength…?_

The words echoed in the programmer's mind as she tried to make sense of them. She had always seen her secret as a weakness, simply because it was something she had chosen to hide in order to protect herself. For Chihiro, there was no doubt that over her still rather frail physique, this was her biggest weakness.

And now Ms. Yoshida was asking her to see it as a strength?

"W-What do y-you mean…?"

"Well… have you looked to the bright side of things?" the teacher asked. "Your secret must have been painful to hide but didn't it also bring you some nice things, especially recently? Would you have befriended Mondo if it wasn't to seek help from him? Would you even be a student of Hope's Peak if it wasn't for your secret? I know this made you suffer, but if you want to get past your suffering, I think you need to consider everything positive it brought into your life, rather than the opposite."

As she spoke, Chihiro's eyes widened.

It made so much sense.

_Why didn't I ever see it that way?!_ She could only ask herself, regretting not seeing things like this ever since she decided to live as a girl, so many years ago.

When she reflected on it, Chihiro found a lot of truths in what Ms. Yoshida had said. _It's true that living the way I lived brought me some good things too…_

Her Ultimate talent as the Ultimate Programmer was the best example of that. If it wasn't for her secret, Chihiro would definitely not have become a programmer and society would have lacked her talent big time. Just thinking of how her secret eventually led up to Alter Ego's birth made Chihiro cry in joy, her tears now split up between hope and despair.

"Y-You… Y-You're right, M-Ms. Yoshida…" she lowly said, the tears falling like waterfalls from her eyes. She took the tissue the young teacher accepted with a thankful nod.

It was a different vision for sure, but with her teacher's words of wisdom, Chihiro knew she could eventually see things for the better, rather than for the worst. It would be a dramatic change, but if it meant getting over her past and fully enjoying her school life, it was completely worth it.

*knock* *knock*

"Hm? I'll go open, okay?"

"Y-Yes… go a-ahead…" Chihiro said, still sobbing. She was getting better, but her eyes were still red from crying and she wasn't sure she wanted anyone to see her in such a state.

The young teacher marched towards the door and opened it slightly. The Ultimate Programmer couldn't see who it was entirely, but their body frame gave her a good idea.

"You want to see Chihiro?" she heard Ms. Yoshida say. "Could you wait for a second, _girls_? I'll go and ask her, alright?"

She couldn't exactly see them through the tiny gap in the door, but Chihiro was almost certain the 'girls' in question were two of her classmates, with one being Sakura Ogami, and the other probably the martial artist's best friend, Aoi Asahina.

"Chihiro? Sakura and Hina want to talk to you." the teacher told the programmer. "Is that alright?"

_W-What could they possibly want…_ Chihiro wondered. _They were b-both here this m-morning so they k-know… But t-they are both really k-kind, so…_

Seeing no reason to refuse the two friends, Chihiro nodded. She dried the last of her tears to at least look presentable.

"Okay. You can come in, girls!" the teacher said from where she was standing, at Chihiro's side. Surely enough, the door opened and revealed the Ultimate Martial Artist and the Ultimate Swimming Pro, both with a smile on their face.

"Hey, Chihiro!" the swimmer beamed when she saw her, immediately speeding up to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Good afternoon, Chihiro." Sakura said politely, walking - rather than running - to the programmer.

"Y-Yes, I'm a-alright…" Chihiro nodded as firmly as she could, which proved a little harder than she expected. "D-Did you want to t-talk to me?"

"Indeed. I've been asked to come and talk to you, Chihiro." Sakura explained, leaving the programmer surprised.

"R-Really? W-Who asked you that…?" _T-That's strange…_

"Mondo! He texted us saying he was with his gang and couldn't be on campus today and asked us to go see you!" Hina told Chihiro, her customary wide smile on her lips. "He told Sakura that the two of you trained together often and asked if she could train you today. Well, I kinda invited myself to the party, but I'd love to be with you!"

"M-Mondo… asked f-for that…?" Chihiro asked for confirmation, slightly shocked. _H-He really is insistent with my t-training…_ When the two best friends nodded, Chihiro let a small smile appear on her face. "B-But I wouldn't w-want to waste y-your time…"

"It is entirely fine, Chihiro." the martial art specialist told her. "I intended to train this afternoon anyway, and your presence would be appreciated. There is no need to concern yourself over us."

"Yeah, Sakura's right!" the swimmer nodded vigorously. "You should put yourself first more! With all you had on your mind, you need to relax a bit! We'd love to help you!"

"T-Thank… Thank you g-girls…" Chihiro said, new tears forming under her eyes. "T-Thank you so much!"

The other three in the room smiled warmly, as the message Ms. Yoshida had tried to convey to Chihiro found its best example immediately.

_My friends… they are why all of this was worth it. Friends who won't judge me for who I was supposed to be, but who like me for who I decided to be. M-My friends… thank you._

_I love you all too much._

"Yeah, go out there and kick some butts, sweetie!" the teacher broke the silence with encouraging words. "I'm sure you can do it, and with these two and Mondo to help you… you'll become a mountain of muscles before we know it!"

"Haha, t-thanks, Ms. Yoshida! I'll do my best, I promise!"

"That's what I wanted to hear! Well, I leave Chihiro in your care, girls! Enjoy!"

"Yeah, thanks, Ms. Yoshida! See you later!"

"Goodbye, ma'am."

"See you later, Ms. Yoshida. A-And… t-thank you, for e-everything."

The swimmer almost dragged her out of the room, without really giving the teacher any time to reply.

But for Chihiro, the smile on Yuki Yoshida's face was enough to convince her.

_M-Ms. Yoshida… Whatever happens next… I'll a-always be grateful to you for everything you've done for me. You always find the right words, you always understand my emotions… y-you may not know it… but you've saved a part of me, Ms. Yoshida._

_You are more than just a teacher to me._

Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer, smiled. Finally, she had understood how she was supposed to live with her secret. From now on, her difficult past would only be a distant memory.

Chihiro would live her life to the fullest - with its hardships and nice moments - with her friends by her side when she'd need them and when they'd need her.

After all, she now had a promise to fulfill, perhaps not a promise between men, but one promise she wouldn't break, even if it meant working night and day.

Because at the end of the day, Chihiro Fujisaki's place was among the bright future of the world, as part of Class 78th that would lead the world towards a new and bright era. And for Chihiro and her classmates, this future began at the Academy of Hope…

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank WiiFan2009 for suggesting an interaction between Chihiro and Sakura, in accordance with the events of THH. I decided to include Hina as well, because why not? I hope this side story cleared up some details regarding chapter four of the main story. Chihiro is a character I love and I really wanted to give her some attention. If you liked it, please comment, it helps a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Writing Chihiro is a true pleasure and I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. I don't know when it'll come out since I'll be on vacations and all, but I'll find time before I resume writing the main story! Please comment to tell me what you thought of it, it really helps!


End file.
